ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Baelor Targaryen
Baelor Targaryen is a Scion of House Targaryen; born to the incestuous relationship of his Mother Saera Targaryen and Father Aerion Targaryen. He is well known for his comely appearence and well adjusted court behavior, though with many of his line he carries a fierce nature that runs as hot as the molten iron in the Meereen forges. While regarded as an accomplished swordsmen, Baelor has briefly served in the invasion of The Vale, crushed the Bhorash Rebellion by the Sons of the Stormborn, and is actively moving to strike down the rebellious Masters of Meereen. It is well known that much of his experience comes from Baelor's nonstop training with the Unsullied, which many may look down upon, but many more respect. Appearence There can be no doubt the hereditary nature of Baelor’s features; carrying the silver hair of his ancestors with exceptional grace, so much so that his hair bears near white. His eyes that of the The Conqueror, each glow as his father’s before him, a deep aubergine that draws the eye in a way only a member of the Targaryen lineage could. Just as many before, he is comely and appreciated in court; carrying few scars but by the heavy practice of sword and shield given to him by his grandfather. Muscles taught, shoulders square, Baelor is everything his older brother is in terms of physique; a fit specimen built for the strenuous task of riding dragons as his ancestors had before him, albeit this is something he has never personally been able to test. Skills & Gear As many of his line, Baelor is a well accomplished swordsmen with a decent training in use of Shields. His fighting style has often relied on his acrobatic ability, looking to overpower opponents with flourishes rather than technique; though it shouldn't be said he doesn't understand such. However, his martial prowess has often fallen to the wayside of greater warriors, such as his Cousin Aegor or even his Brother Maelor. Despite this, Baelor actively seeks to push his abilities to the limits, and learn all he can to one day prove himself; either through combat, command, or negotiations. Status - 60/-20/3 Skills - * Swords (o) * Shields (o) * Acrobatics * Courtly * Investigator Gear - * Valyrian Steel Dragons Helmet History Birth & Youth Wrought from the fires of the Targaryen womb, Baelor was birthed in 350AC on a wet and soppy night as recorded by the scholar Adley, future tutor of the boy yet to be announced. Born to Aerion and sister Saera, it was an auspicious occasion albeit hard on the mother; taking many more hours to have been born than most children. Between the oddly drawn out birth, two of the four midwives meant to help Saera during the process had seemingly gone missing; only compounding the issues that peaked when Baelor had finally been introduced to the world and given name. When placed on mother’s tit, she failed to produce milk, only to quickly begin to succumb to fever. Of small frame herself, the woman would have no further sons; passing away later that night assisted by the milk of poppy soothing her dreams, and saving all nearby ears of her exasperated calls for her newly born son. In the crowning moments of Baelor’s life, it was said he had taken his first life; but only amongst the smallfolk and castle help, and never within earshot of nobility or its loyal guards. As a child, Baelor would lack the maternal guidance many others had, even that of his older brother Maelor had enjoyed for his first nine years. With an enigmatic animosity for much of their life, Maelor had always been vaguely distant and mysterious to the young Baelor, but as all younger brothers do he too sought to follow in his brother’s footsteps. A young and well regarded agent of his father, and certainly kin to Maelor, the young Targaryen would be remembered from a young age for his uncanny ability to climb Meereen’s rooftops and escape from his caretakers; a skill he would maintain far later into his life. Acrobatics Because of his striking comely nature, he was oft doted upon by the castle’s various ladies in waiting as a growing boy. Some would assume it would make the Targaryen effeminate for his company often involved the feminine variety, but it seemed progressively more likely it would lead to a child who intended to one up his peers in various ways. After years of discontent and malicious rebellion, Baelor was eventually sent away to his Grandfather for more direct tutelage as his brother before him. Knightly Training With this, Baelor began to have his training accelerated, deeming it proper by both his Lord Father and King to instill some discipline in the boy. With his sixteenth name day seemingly bearing down on him, his time to be the young and appreciated boy Targaryen was fading fast, this time much to his dismay. Just as his brother before him, Baelor was given to his grandfather Rhaegar for training as a knight and proper man. And so the boy graduated from neer-do-well castle deviant, to man in what hyperbolically felt like a fortnight. It was sword the boy was trained with, oft thought to be tradition more than anything else. The idea that the boy Targaryen would one day take one of the swords of his ancestors unto conquest was assumed; but the boy would never show as much skill in its use as his duellist elder brother, nor would he ever learn how to properly handle a shield. Many of the combat skills never seemed to stick, but much of this was thought to be because the youth’s mind simply wandered far too much, eventually conquering a reasonable skill with the sword alone. Sword While early training with sword and shield proved mediocre by comparison to Maelor, the younger dragon was trained in many other elements of noble life his predecessor perhaps lacked, much of this under his own volition. Most often, he was referred to as the Dragon Bard for his uncanny ability to sing and play instruments, often sneaking out in mask to play for local taverns at a very young age. When he was eventually found out, and his secrecy exposed, Baelor was forced to commit his creative nature to solitary practices and painting, though rumor still persisted he would serenade young ladies into his room by nightfall; though he was never caught doing such. Courtly Eventually, he was taught by both tutor and grandfather proper etiquette for court life; though constant reinforcement more than punishment. Eventually, the boy would grow from the boisterous youth to someone to be respected on any council, intelligent and well regarded by much of his peers for his astonishing nature; his very nature imposing to be around. None would ever accuse him of bastard ancestry could they not see his features, for his very voice was brimstone, and his blood fire, just as his great grandmother before him. - Fireblood Although not nearly as skilled as his brother in single combat, Baelor carried with him a style that would not soon fade as he grew. Knighted under the tutelage and work of his grandfather though work that matured him, Baelor grew into an imposing figure of a comely variety; but he oft carried a chip on his shoulder for never being the warrior his brother was, a slight misstep in ego it would seem as he constantly overstretched himself to prove himself his brother’s equal, if not greater. War for Westeros In 366AC, Baelor was brought to war with his brother Maelor and cousin Aegor; the latter leading the entire effort. Twenty five thousand men landed in the fingers, led by Lord Lannister of Astapor and Prince Martell of Yunkai with a preliminary vanguard led by the Dragons of House Targaryen ensured terror amongst their foes. Baelor was among these first assaults, leading a cavalry regiment to great effect. Eventually, he was charged with facing off against a number of the guerrilla forces in the mountains; and although he never achieved the same notoriety amongst his foes as Maelor, the younger Targaryen was still well regarded for his competence in battle despite the young age of sixteen. Killing many a man, it did little to relieve the youth of his growing disappointment of living in his brother’s shadow; though even this would become problematic as the forces of House Targaryen was forced back from the Vale. After the call for retreat, Baelor was noticeably agitated by the shame he had internalized from the defeat. Surely, it was not all his fault, but the simple fact it had been done to the Great House of Targaryen was enough to bother the youth for many a year. It was oft said that it was this exact defeat that helped drive a cruel nature into the boy, one that wouldn’t often be seen as he carefully hid it behind words of honey and wind. Practice in Meereen Once home, Baelor became well known in Meereen for his changed physique and comely features. Where once the boy was little more than a cute youth, now stood the broad shoulders of a man forged in the fires of war; and the fireblood was rumored to use these looks to destress post training with a number of slaves and handmaidens. Although never proven, the rumor of Dragonseeds born in the coming years was prevalent in Meereen, though little had a method of proving such a claim. Still, the defeat of The Vale had stuck with Baelor, and as such he doubly declared intent to hold tight to the principles of the sword and it's methods of training. Working with Lords of varying skill, and oft Unsullied tasked with working with him; Baelor became a dangerous foe in combat, notorious for his quick movements, dangerous and oft considered dramatic flashes, and generally unpredictable nature. Although not the warrior Maegor The Cruel, it was never doubted Baelor was well skilled with the blade. As Baelor aged, he has become every ounce of man his ancestors were; though unlike them he holds a hefty cabin fever. Dying to prove himself, Baelor has bided his time waiting for his King to command him onto the frontlines once more; to take down his enemies with cruel indignation as is deserving of enemies of House Targaryen. Soon, he reckoned, his day would come and he’d be given just such a chance to prove himself. Later, between various training sessions with the Dragonsguardmen Samwell Storm and Maelor Targaryen, Baelor had snuck out of The Royal Pyramid with escort to see just what Meereen had to offer. Motivated heavily by cabin fever, Baelor made his way to the market only to be seperated in the rush from his guard, ending up in a dark alley with nothing but a strange, cloaked cripple to greet him. In the odd encounter, the stranger gave Baelor a Valyrian Steel Helmet, likely from old Valyria before the fall of the once great empire. Confused by this, the young Targaryen attempted to ask the man where it whence he came and how he came upon such a helmet; only to be stonewalled as the cripple showed extreme agility, scaling a building and disappearing from sight. Baelor has moved to seek him out through his contacts within the city, hoping to find answers to questions he hadn't yet asked. Although investigating the mysterious figure became nothing; Baelor soon found himself at odds with his King and cousin. Aegor questioned Baelor on how he had attained the helmet, doubting his excuse of 'purity' that the stranger had cited; going as far to threaten to fight him for the helmet. When all else failed, and Baelor became irate with the King in turn, he was struck and banished from Meereen until he could deal with a 'slave' issue he had brought up to his cousin a week earlier. The Sons of the Stormborn Forsaken by his cousin, Baelor slowly began to make plans to usurp his cousin for his tyranny. It was well known Baelor was liked more, and so he took with him the Unsullied he had personally gained the loyalty of; White Rat, Pale Mutt, and nigh forty five Unsullied loyal to his banner. Those serving directly under him, Yohn and Naerys Farman, along with Adley Blackwater were sent to Qarth to begin investigating Baelor's idea that the egg lost to Volantis had been taken there; while he himself began to make connections in Astapor itself. First, his attention was brought to the murder of the zo Magiz; a minor slaver family with adequate wealth murdered in the middle of the night by their own slaves. It was obviously organized, and Baelor took to the trail of the Stormborn faster than those on their tail prior. His first guess, the ledger book that kept track of the slaves the family bought and sold; finding a number of recent entries that stood out to him. Bringing many of the houses of Astapor together for a council, he offered each of them a glance at the ledger to understand to what level they had dealings with the sellers and buyers. For many, a single man had stood out; a Summer Islander by the name of Malthar, and so Baelor sent outriders and the like to find any instance of this man in the Bay. Word had quickly returned to him that he had moves east from Meereen, and would be returning soon. Word was correct, as the man was spotted once more moving west to the ruins of Bhorash; while Baelor was quickly on his trail. Forty five men, and his most loyal Unsullied, came with him to the ruins of Bhorash to capture and decimate what was likely the largest operating cell of the Sons of the Stormborn. Early scouting however, had proved their folly. With no idea how outnumbered they were, Baelor put his life and army on the line to ensure there would be no escape. Forty five Unsullied fought and killed over a hundred and twenty pit fighter trained slaves before the enemy broke, giving him one the greatest victories in recent history. In chains he took another hundred and twenty, back to Astapor, along with Malthar himself. Malthar would never speak however, and while Astapor would receive Baelor as a Hero, Malthar would never speak. Baelor was never convinced Malthar himself was Cleon the Chainless, and it unnerved him; but it was all the chance he had to take a break from the investigation that had taken him thus far. The realm considered them a rebellious entity, and with his victory they wished it to be done and over; so Baelor allowed them some peace. He would not deny their celebration. With the slave issue taken care of, Baelor began to follow through with his plan of usurpation; beginning with making allies. First, he'd send letters to a number of forces; Volantis, the Corsair King, and the Sealord of Braavos. He knew many would not heed him, but ensuring at least one would ally themselves in his favor was worth the many letters. Now, his many possible allies work towards Astapor in the hopes of meet the self proclaimed 'Heir of the Dragon Throne' to understand what it is he seeks. The Targaryen Coup In his first move, Baelor announced himself as the Heir to none other than Tyrek Lannister; the heir to Astapor and the host of him during his destruction of the Sons of the Stormborn. In a tense moment, Tyrek decided to side with Baelor in favor of their King, though at much cost. Baelor had promised him much, including a marriage to the Targaryen Family, Gerold as his Hand, and the Westerlands. It took some time before Baelor was comfortable with the idea, but Baelor had agreed; he would meet the rest of Tyrek's family, and explain their position and deal. The family took it as well as they would, with the Den Mother of the lions giving them a very simple agreement, "Fail, and I'll hunt you in the afterlife." Baelor understood, and while the intimidation of the mother was something to fear, he would accept such a fate should he fail. However, there was something that had caught his eye far more in the meeting. Cenelle Lannister, Tyrek's sister and the one he had promised to marry should none others present themselves; Baelor felt his heart skip a beat at her gaze, sweat to form on his brow, and hormones to rise. Despite knowing the need for political freedom, the youth in Baelor fell for Cenelle quickly and violently; and he wanted nothing more than to bring her to his bed chambers - hoping dangerously that it would work. For his next move of loyalty however, Baelor had invited the Martells; facing a discussion with Mors Martell for Yunkai's support in his invasion. It was a simple thing, but a dangerous offer. Mors was a friend of Aegor for longer than Baelor had wished to accept, and turning on Aegor was a difficult prospect, but one that was necessary should his rule be stable after he took the throne. Timeline * 350AC - Baelor is born, quickly followed by the death of Saera Targaryen. * 363AC - Following taking a lady-in-waiting’s maidenhood, Baelor is sent to his Grandfather. * 368AC - Sent to war for his maiden battle, Baelor proves himself a startling foe. * 370AC - Targaryen forces are defeated, Baelor is shamed and brought home. * 375AC - Baelor bides his time for a chance to prove himself to not only the realm, but his family. * '375AC '- Third Moon - A Valyrian Steel Helm is given to Baelor by a stranger, forcing questions to be asked. Family Tree * Daenerys Targaryen - Great-Grandmother * Tommen Lannister - Great-Grandfather * Rhaegar Targaryen - Grandfather * Aerion Targaryen - Father * Saera Targaryen - Mother * Maelor Targaryen - Brother * Aerys Targaryen - Uncle * Aelinor Targaryen - Aunt * Aegor Targaryen - Cousin * Daenys Targaryen - Cousin * Daenerys Targaryen - Cousin Supporting Characters * Yohn Farman - Negotiator Archetype * Naerys Farman - Wanderer Archetype * Adley Blackwater - Medic Archetype Category:House Targaryen Category:Meereen Category:Valyrian